


Catsiel

by cl93



Series: Gym AU [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Puns, Cats, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Light Angst, M/M, Pets, cas/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl93/pseuds/cl93
Summary: Cas has a surprise for Dean, but Dean's reaction isn't exactly what he expected





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one, but I wanted to write something! This is sort of adapted from a prompt I saw on Tumblr

**Cas: I have a surprise for you! Come over when you finish work J**

_Dean: Is it a sexy surprise? ;)_

**Cas: Very funny, Dean. Shouldn’t you be working?**

_Dean: On that note, break’s over- better get back to it. See you later babe_

**Cas: I will see you soon J**

 

* * *

 

“Dean!” Cas bounced to the door, eyes sparkling, as his boyfriend entered the apartment.

“Hey, babe” Dean greeted, leaning in to kiss Cas chastely, “So what’s this surprise you’re….a-choo…the surprise you…a-choo! A-choo!”

“Dean, are you OK?” The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed in worry as his boyfriend dissolved into another sneezing fit.

“Yeah, I’m fine Cas, must be coming down with a cold or something…”His voice trailed off as the delicate jingle of a bell drew his attention.There, trotting out from the hallway leading to the bedrooms was a tiny, black and white ball of fluff.Following Dean’s line of sight, Cas spun around to face the kitten, his blue eyes softening as he swooped down to lift it, cradling the small animal in his arms.

“Surprise!Dean, meet Misty.She’s one of the kitten’s Missouri’s cat had- remember I was telling you about how she was worried Tabitha was sick, but when she went to the vet, it turns out she was pregnant?” Dean nodded wordlessly as his boyfriend chattered on excitedly, eyes fixed on the tiny cat blinking slowly at him, wide blue eyes mirroring those of his boyfriend.“So, do you?”

“Hm? What did you say?”Dean’s gaze snapped back to Cas’ face, having zoned out from all the kitten talk.

“Do you want to hold her?”Dean tried to say no, he really did, but the hopeful expression on Cas’ face softened him.Not the mention the matching gazes of two sets of guileless cerulean eyes.He always was a sucker for Cas’ eyes.

Sighing he nodded, “Give her here.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours into the evening, Dean’s eyes were watering, he was sneezing consistently and Cas was becoming convinced that his boyfriend was seriously getting ill.After another round of Cas’ concerned questions, and a cold compress being pushed onto his forehead, Dean snapped.

“Goddammit Cas, I’m not sick!It’s the damned cat”.Cas reeled back, blinking at Dean, a mixture of confusion and hurt in his eyes.“Shit, I’m sorry Cas” Dean scrubbed his palms over his face, frustration rolling off him in waves.A tentative hand reached out to his shoulder.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice rumbled through Dean’s chest, “what is going on?”Hearing the worry which tightening Cas’ voice broke Dean’s heart a little.Reaching up to take the man’s hand, Dean turned to face him.

“Cas, I’m allergic to cats” Dean chuckled, not quite believing the ridiculousness of his life.They were having an angst filled night, all because of a cat.

“Dean, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Seriously dude?You were so excited and happy and I just couldn’t burst your bubble- I love you, a little kitten isn’t going to get in the way of that.”

“What did you say?” Cas whispered, eyes wide.

“What?” Dean frowned, then froze “Oh shit!”

“Did you mean it?”

Swallowing hard, Dean decided to go for it- the cat was out of the bag (heh) so why try to deny it.

“Yeah, Cas, yeah I mean it.I love you.”The next thing Dean knew, he had his arms full of Cas and a face full of dark hair, as Cas whispered into his neck

“I love you too Dean, I love you so much!”

Dean kissed his boyfriend hungrily, lifting Cas and heading to the bedroom, making a mental note to get some allergy pills.

 


End file.
